


Sleeping

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvix Week 2019, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvain helps Felix relax.Sylvix WeekDay 4 - roommates





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - roommate au / bodyswap / rain
> 
> This week has been really busy for me but I'm committed goddamnit, so these may be rushed but they're something!! thanks for reading! <3

Sylvain frowned as they revisited the old dorms. The attack on Garreg Mach had left them in a larger state of disarray than he anticipated. Felix’s entire room, and part of Dimitri's, was collapsed. Sylvain’s room was somehow untouched, and it was almost ghostly how everything was entirely the same as he had left it five years ago.

“Well, fuck.” Felix said when he caught up to Dimitri’s side.

“You can sleep in my room.” Sylvain said before he even realized he was speaking. “I mean, it’s not like we haven’t shared before.” he added casually. 

“Yeah, okay.” Felix agreed, much to Sylvain’s surprise. He pushed past Sylvain and quickly set his things down on the desk. 

“Right.” He closed the door behind them and set his stuff on the bed. “You don’t have to be embarrassed sleeping with me, you know.” he unlaced his boots. “I mean… we are-”

“We are  _ what _ , Sylvain?” Felix snapped. 

“I thought, uh, that we’re seeing each other. You know…” 

Felix shrugged, “If that’s how you want to put it.” 

“Well how would you put it?” 

“I don’t know, okay? I guess we  _ sleep _ together sometimes, but we don’t ever just sleep together.” he rummaged through his bag, “Besides, last time I invited you to at my house you practically jumped out of the window.” 

“That was because your dad came in!” 

“Fuck him, why do you care what he thinks or sees?” Felix spat. 

“I don’t! I was just surprised, okay? Hey, what’s wrong?” Sylvain’s voice softened when he noticed how red Felix’s face was getting.

“I’m just finally starting to understand how all those girls from the academy could be so stupid.” he sniffled, “Look, I don’t care if we sleep together or  _ sleep _ together okay? None of that matters anymore.” 

“Felix, I’m not using you.” Sylvain declared and left the room silent for a moment. “I didn’t care about those girls, and I made it very explicit that I didn’t care about them. I love you, Felix. Come on, I’ve always loved you. You’re my best friend-” 

“Yeah, I know that.” Felix huffed, “You love Dimitri and Ingrid too but that doesn’t mean you’re sleeping with either of them.” 

“I can love you both ways.” Sylvain countered.

“I guess.” 

“Come here.” Sylvain stood and walked over to where Felix was standing, he pulled him into a tight hug and frowned. “When this war is over maybe we can do stupid couple things like go into town and have lunch or something.”

“That sounds disgusting.” Felix commented. 

“Yeah, but you love it.” 

“Maybe.” Felix mumbled, “Ugh, this sucks.” he wriggled out of Sylvain’s grasp, “Let’s do something less sappy, I feel like a loser and it’s gross.” Sylvain laughed as Felix placed a firm grasp on his hips, looking away from him. 

“What do you wanna do?” he grinned, hands running up and down Felix’s sides. 

“You know what.” he said through gritted teeth, cheeks absolutely red. He backed up until they fell backwards onto Sylvian’s bed, kicking his things onto the ground in the process. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Right, sure.” Sylvain kissed his cheek down to his throat while he worked at unfastening Felix’s pants. “I would appreciate some guidance.” Sylvain said, and before he could continue Felix’s hand was bunched in his hair and gently pushing him down. “Okay, I can do that.” he pulled Felix’s trousers down to about mid thigh. 

Felix pressed desperate kisses to Sylvain’s lips while his hand was wrapped around his cock. His lips curled into a frown as Sylvain pulled back, but was quickly replaced with a whine as Sylvain sank down on Felix’s cock. He flattened his tongue against Felix and licked stripes up and down before taking him all the way to the hilt while hollowing out his cheeks. 

Felix jerked his hips upwards, hands tightening around fistfulls of Sylvian’s hair. Sylvain gagged but didn’t pull back, letting spit spill out of the corners of his mouth while Felix came down his throat. Sylvain wiped his mouth on his sleeve and crawled back over Felix, kissing him sweetly. 

“Disgusting.” Felix mumbled into his lips. “Do it again.” Sylvain grinned and kissed him again before flopping down next to him. “Ugh, now you gotta finish.” he rolled over and lazily cupped Sylvain through his pants. 

“If you don’t want to we don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Felix pulled Sylvain’s pants down, not wasting any time. “Just fuck my thighs or something, though, my arms are tired.” he worked Sylvain until he was hard and then turned around, pressing his ass against Sylvain’s cock. 

“Fuck, Felix.” Sylvain shuffled around in his bag that had been tossed to the floor until he pulled out a vile of oil. He slicked himself up and pushed in-between Felix’s thighs. He left a trail of kisses and bite marks on Felix’s shoulder as he fucked him. 

When he finished he painted the sheets white and collapsed with his arms draped over Felix’s chest. “Can you clean me up now? I’m sticky, and cold.” Felix asked a few moments later once Sylvain had caught his breath. 

“Of course.” he reluctantly left the warmth of Felix’s side to get a cloth to wipe everything up. Once they put a towel over the cum-stains on the sheets they cuddled up underneath the blankets, Felix rested his head on Sylvain’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Sylvain.” he said quietly. “I uh, love you and all that I guess.” 

Sylvian smiled, “You too.”


End file.
